Namekian
Namek Attributes: INT 2d6 MNT 5d6 STR 4d6+5 DEX 5d6+3 STM 5d6+3 SPD 5d6 HP: STMx10+20 per level Ki: MNTx15+30 KI per level Pick three powers at level 1, and one power for each level after Special 1. Nameks have the ability to re-grow limbs through natural processes, which use up ki, but don't directly access it the way ki blasts do. Arm 15% max Ki, Leg 20% max Ki, finger 5% max Ki, and hand 10% max Ki. Main body/Torso costs 50% of base ki. As long as the nameks head survives, he can regenerate his entire body over time, so even if brought below 0 LP, he will continue to live on. Once he has regenerated all his LP, he can regrow his body by spending 50% ki and then limbs by spending the appropriate ammount of Ki. Most Races are not aware of this regenerative power and will not typicaly take special precautions to prevent it unless they have had experiance with nameks before. 2. Nameks regenerate damage at the rate of Level*1d4 Hp per action They also regenerate Level*2 LP per round. 3. For each level gained the Namek receives 20 points to add to any attributes except for INT. 4. Fuse: The Namek can fuse with another Namek forever. This is usually done if one is dying. This cannot be forced upon the other Namek. Take 1/2 of the Namek's attributes and add them to the other. +1 to HP and Ki Modifier. GM Note: This is very powerful and should not be done very often. 5. Permanent Split Form: All stats are at 75%. Figure APR, HP, and Ki as normal. One of these warriors will be pure evil and the other will be pure good. If a character is already pure good, both will be good. Note that they can only split once, and they can only rejoin once. After this it is permanent. When they rejoin, simply add all stats together, add +1 to HP and Ki Modifier and refigure APR, HP, and Ki. 6. Nameks have extraordinary hearing which gives them a +2 to Initiative. 7. Nameks begin with Eye Beams. 8. Nameks require no food. They only need to drink water to survive, and even then, they only require half as much as humans. 8. Namek Class you roll a 1d100 to determine your Namek class: 1-20=Namekian Farmer -1d4 to all stats except INT which is +1d6 can grow those little trees....eating the leaves of those trees heals 3d6 Hp or 1d6 Lp can eat up to 2 per action (you can stuff as many as you want into your mouth they just won't take effect beyond the first 2) 21-65=Namekian - normal stats, a typical namekian, +1 action per round 66-90=Namekian Warrior +1d8 all stats except INT, +2 actions per round 91-97=Namek Elder +1d6 to all stats, except INT which is +10, +1 action per round 98-100=Born of the Dragon family +2d6 to all stats except INT. +2d10 to INT. Can heal 1d6*5 Hp+1d6*5 per level to self or others +2 actions per round Can created Dragon-balls. See rules below. Unique Powers 1.Enhanced Healing: The Namek can now regenerate 2d6*level HP per action or 3 LP per level per round. Born of the Dragon Healing is also *7 instead of *5 Automatically gains at level 5 2. Mystic Attack: This power allows for the stretching of a Namek's arms up to 100 ft to attack with a punch, power punch, elbow, double-axe handle, or an arm HtH invent. This attack adds +5 to strike. Costs 2 STM points. It is usable only twice per round. Automatically learned at level 2 3. Namekian Trees (Farmers ONLY) - Each plant will grow 1d3 leaves per week. Takes a month to grow once planted. Only Level*5 plants can be maintained by a single farmer. Potions can be made out of these leaves. It takes 2 CONSECUTATIVE actions to drink a potion and will take effect instantally. HP restored is the ammount that individual leaves used to make the potion would heal, but halved. So 10 leaves used individually would restore 3d6 per leaf, or a total of 3d6*10 but would take 5 actions to eat them all. But a potion made of 10 leaves would heal 3d6*5 amd would only take 2 actions to use. Automatically knows this at level 1 and starts with 2d6 seeds. Aditional seeds cost 1000 credits for a bag of 10+1d6 (the smallest quanity they are sold in) 4. Namekian Bulked Up Form: This is the powered up form of a namek. This is done by channeling their ki abilites into their strength and hand to hand powers. As a result, while using this, their close quarter combat ability is greatly increased at the cost of Ki Abilties, as well as raw speed. If they are brought below 10% of their HP in bulked up form, they will be unable to maintain the bulked up form revert back to normal. Is automatically learned at level 6. They May Sacrifice as many points from their KI mod as they wish (max of 1 per 3 levels) Takes 1 action and 3 STM for every 3 KI Mod you sacrifice and adds: +5% to DEX, +20% to STR -5% SPD and +1 HP Mod. So if you take a -6 to your ki mod, you can gain +6 to HP mod, +30% DEX, +120% STR, -30% SPD, and would take 2 actions, and 6 STM to preform and you would have to be level 12 at least. 5. Dragon Family and Elder Nameks have the ability to create some simply items (credits may not be created, as Nameks do not have the mastery of Kaios and other such beings, and credits they create would be detected as counterfeit): Simple food, water, clothing, etc.: 5 ki per pound Simple tough things: Metals, Furniture, buildings, concrete: 100 ki per ton 6. Dragonballs (Dragon Family ONLY): This is a very time consuming, and stressful project. He must find 7 pieces of stone and carve them into perfect spheres, then he must find a level 5 wyrm dragon or 10 wyvrn that is willing to be put into the dragon balls. once completed the dragon balls are scattered across the planet. This is a process that takes aproximatly 2 to 3 years to finish (Roll 1d2+1). Wishes must be made in the language that the namek wants. ***Only one set of dragon balls per planet*** The Power of the wish and the time you must wait for the balls to regain their power varies depending upon the creators strength when he created them. Start with 30 Dragonball Points at level 1 and gain 2 Per level. This gains HALF of what your unquies add to invents. 10 Points per weak wish - This is anything from a sandwhich, to a valuable (but not one of a kind) item, to transportation somewhere. 25 Points per powerful wish - A more powerful wish, such as wishing someone back to life (only once) but a step below immortality 50 Points per Godlike wish - The most powerful wish able to be granted, this can be used to wish someone back multiple times. Most wishes are allowed but remember, when wishing for immortality, it can be wished away just as easy. REGENERATION TIME 0 Points - Once the dragon ball wishes are used up, they shatter and are never seen again, as well as the dragon used to create them. Max wish strength is "Powerful" 10 Points - Exactly one Earth year, to the second, after the dragon balls are used, the stone spheres revert back into Dragonballs, and are spread out randomly on the planet 30 Points - Every 9 months, to the second, after the dragon balls are used, the stone spheres revert back into Dragonballs, and are spread out randomly on the planet 50 Points - Every 6 Months, to the second, after the dragon balls are used, the stone spheres revert back into Dragonballs, and are spread out randomly on the planet